Party Virgins
by Tremax
Summary: Finally, Sam and Quinn get invited to their first party. But when Quinn has a complication and Sam has a tantrum will the boy throwing the party be able to calm them both down? And how will the night end?... OneShot. Not involved with my other stories. Slash. Before the FAYZ. Not HF.


**Hey Everybody, Tremax here. This is a little something I've been working on to celebrate the ending of the GONE series. Just a quick OneShot for all of the fans of the lusty Sam and Quinn. Also, EZ is in this story, not quite sure what age he was in HUNGER but in this story let's just assume he's 14 like the other boys. Only one sex scene in this story, but there are three "sexual" scenes. All slash. Don't like, don't read. **

**Also, fans of my story - OPEN - the ending is coming soon. I'm looking at a tentative August ending! Love you! Rate & Review!**

* * *

Tremax Presents:  
Party Virgins  
A Gone OneShot

1

The night was young and Sam had just finished getting dressed as Quinn walked into the bedroom. The grin on Quinn's face was priceless – his excitement bubbling to a point that he almost couldn't hold in anymore.

They were invited to their first party. The two best friends of Perdido Beach were dressed in plaid with their hair pushed back and their wallets holding the secret to not having children (not that either of them expected to use the condoms tonight). The FAYZ was three months away; what wasn't three months away though – at least in Quinn's mind – was losing his virginity.

Sam smiles as his friend leans into the room, "You're glowing dude." Quinn laughs and shrugs as he walks towards Sam. "What can I say, brah? I'm excited!"

Sam smiles and then walks over to his closet. A deep troubling sets in as he sees the light shining from behind his clothes but he tries to push that in the back of his mind as he closes the closet door. Quinn is so caught up with himself that he fails to notice his best friend's deterrence and only sits on the bed and checks his wallet a fourth time for the condom that isn't going anywhere.

"You really think I have a chance with her man?" Quinn says, his recent egocentric attitude vanishing as he looks up at Sam.

Sam kneels down next to Quinn and pulls his chin up with a finger. The two make direct eye contact briefly and Sam can swear that Quinn's focus darts to his mouth but then back to Sam's crystalline eyes. "You've got this Quinn. She likes you and she's going to give it up dude."

Quinn laughs and then pushes Sam's hand away from his chin. "Yeah I know brah; I'm just making sure you're a good wingman."

Sam laughs and Quinn stands up alongside him, the two look at each other again and Sam smiles again as Quinn stands less than a foot away from him.

"We've got this dude. We're gonna tear this party up…" Sam lets the last word drift as the space between the two of them close in slowly and Sam closes his eyes.

Quinn grabs Sam's wrist and then steps away from him. Trying hard to shake him from whatever odd venture was about to take place. Sam mutters, "Sorry dude. I'm kind of tired."

Quinn scoffs. "We haven't even left yet! How can you be tired?"

They both knew what just happened.  
Quinn heads towards the door – acting in ignorance.

2

The party was at a house on Sherman, and it was a far walk from Sam's. But with Quinn's positive attitude and striding they were there in no time. People littered the streets, there were bottles all over the place and a guy was throwing up in a bush near the side of the house.

Quinn's fearful expression replaces his smile and suddenly Sam realizes his friend is finally showing his nervous side. Sam smiles and walks onward to the party with Quinn tailing closely behind. A guy raises his hand and high-fives Sam as he walks in, "School Bus Sam!", he says as Sam walks by and Quinn continues to stand closely behind him – a sidekick with no words.

A girl runs up and hugs Quinn, and immediately Quinn is filled with happiness as the song changes to some Chris Brown tune. "Quinn! You came!" The girl is practically yelling because the music is so loud, but Quinn smiles at her and screams right back. "I told you I was going to show up Megan!" Quinn is basically glowing and as Sam gets a feeling in the pit of his stomach he decides it's time to walk away and go get a drink.

He walks to the pitcher of red liquid sitting on a table with an ugly ass cloth over it. He picks up a red solo cup and fills it. After taking a sip of the repugnant alcohol Kool-Aid he puts it back down on the edge of the table causing it to fall to the ground.

"Great." He looks around for paper towels and knocks over a few beers on the table as he finds some. He gets on his knees and soaks up the sticky drink as someone leans down and places a few more on the ground around him. "It's tricky, I know. This is like the fifth spill tonight."

Sam looks up at the voice and smiles, "How long has it been going on? I thought we were early."

"People started showing up about two hours ago around ten. I was surprised at how late you decided to grace us with your presence 'School Bus' Sam." Sam scoffs at his friend EZ's prodding and then stands up and throws the paper towels in the trash. "Quinn showed up to my place like fifteen minutes ago."

"Really? How very inconsiderate of him."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Sam grabs another solo cup and fills it with water at the sink and then turns back to EZ. "So why are you stalking around?"

"This is my house Sam. I have every right to walk to the kitchen and check on my friend."

He sips his water and the cool liquid lights his throat up like fire and he can feel himself blushing because he knows what comes next.

"I saw how upset you looked when that girl walked up to Quinn. What's that all about?"

Sam passes the cup to EZ, "Mind your own business sometimes. Not everyone wants to play your little mind games."

EZ stops Sam and the two make eye contact. "Where the hell did that come from?"

Sam pulls away and walks back out to the party. It only takes a few seconds for him to realize Quinn is nowhere to be found, and then he exits out into the night.

3

The room Quinn ended up in was dark and smelt like mistakes and regret.

Megan was trying way too hard to make this hotter than it was going to be. There was nothing romantic about having sex in a stranger's bedroom and there was definitely nothing hot about losing his virginity in this predicament.

But when would the situation present itself again?

He pulls off his shirt and continues kissing her trying not to acknowledge the fact that his erection was pushing so hard on his jeans that it was beginning to hurt. She pulls off her shirt and Quinn rubs up on her bra and he can't take it.

He stands up and pulls down his pants and boxers and then suddenly his knees get weak and he falls on the bed.

_Oh no._

His legs are sticky and his eyes close as her questions begin. "Quinn, what the fuck?" She prods. But Quinn is too embarrassed to move. She slaps his ass but Quinn doesn't answer.

"You're pathetic you know that? You're probably a fucking virgin. I knew I should have never let you take me up here. This isn't 'Jizz in My Pants' freak."

She gets up and walks out of the room – the door slamming behind her is the last sound Quinn hears before he stands up and pulls up his pants.

Then, he cried.

4

Sam was storming down the street with a million thoughts going through his head.

He didn't understand why Quinn had to give up his virginity to a slut like Megan Thompson. All she ever did was bitch about how this guy did this to her, and this guy did that to her. It was fucking shit. Not to mention Quinn is only 14 and that slut is 17. It's practically child molestation. Just the thought of Quinn lying with her made Sam's head throb. His hands were getting hot from fury and possibly rage, and he lifts them up and looks at them. They are glowing lightly as Sam stares and Sam can feel his eyes begin to sting as he looks down at his hands.

"What's wrong with me?"

5

EZ walks into the living room and starts picking up cans of beer off of the floor as the party continues to thrive. What was he thinking letting all of these people come to his house for a party? His parents would be home early the next day and he would never have enough time to clean this place up.

He walks over to the staircase and sees Quinn standing there; his face is red and his fists are clenched.

"Hey Quinn." Quinn jumps and then turns. "Sup brah?"

"Where's Sam?"

"I-I don't know. I just came downstairs."

EZ smiles knowingly and Quinn darts his eyes. He takes a sip from the beer in his hand and then winces from the taste and passes it to EZ. "This stuff has never been for me. If Sam got going I should probably get home too. I told my parents I was staying at his place tonight."

EZ grabs Quinn. "Hey, calm your tits, you just got here."

"Yeah, well, this isn't my scene brah." EZ looks around and then grabs Quinn's hand. "Follow me."

EZ leads Quinn to the staircase and the two go upstairs. He brings Quinn into the room that Quinn had only just left and shuts the door and turns on the light. He twists the lock on the door and then puts a hand on his hip.

"So, premature ejaculation huh?"

Quinn turns red and then furrows his brow. "Excuse me?"

"Sh. It's okay. We're young." EZ walks over to Quinn and his finger goes over Quinn's lips. Quinn looks confused as hell and then pulls EZ's hand away as EZ leans up against Quinn.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm gonna teach you something that an old friend of mine from Coates taught me. It's called the Waiting Game."

EZ pushes Quinn down on the bed and turns off the light.

"I'm not into any gay shit brah." Quinn says and EZ, somewhere in the darkness, scoffs. "Neither am I. But I also don't like that my friend couldn't get his dick wet because he couldn't hold it in."

Quinn gets so red that EZ can almost make it out in the darkness as he scoots between Quinn's legs on his knees. "Now no more talking or someone walking by could hear us and the rumors would never fucking stop. So just hush up."

Quinn does as he's told as he feels his belt pulled at. "Wait-EZ-I said."

"Shut the fuck up Quinn. I'm going to help you."

Quinn moans in defiance and then knocks EZ's hand away and unbuckles his belt and pulls his pants and boxers down to the ground before sitting bare-assed on EZ's bed.

EZ grabs Quinn's length and begins to slowly massage it and it takes only a second for his erection to form. Quinn moans again, but this time the moan is more sensual and perhaps even wanting.

EZ can feel Quinn's breath on his neck and looks up at Quinn and his mouth parts open as Quinn's tongue goes inside. The taste is salty and tastes a little of booze. EZ breaks the kiss and whispers, "When you're close, I need you to stop me so I can teach you how to hold it in, understand?"

Quinn nods, but then after realizing the darkness for what seems like the first time he moans 'yes' as the strokes get faster and harder down his length. The two go back to sucking face, and Quinn's brain makes a note of the fact that everything about EZ is softer than Megan – his touch, his lips, even his tongue – it all makes him even horn-

His erection busts all over EZ's neck and shirt. And Quinn blushes a bright red. EZ smiles and then kisses Quinn again, perhaps to reassure him that he's not angry.

Quinn's horniness is replaced then with shame. "I'm sorry- I…"

"Sh. I told you don't talk… It'll be back soon and we can try again. Is that how fast you busted when you were with her?..."

"N-No. I-I busted faster… But she didn't touch it though b-brah."

"Stop calling me your brah." EZ stands up and takes off his shirt and pants. Quinn stands up too. "I'm not reciprocating dude. I'm not gay."

"I know you aren't. This is just so it's better when we're lying in bed and I'm massaging you until you're hard again. You don't want to feel my rough pants on your legs."

Quinn nods in agreement and then takes off his shirt. EZ gets under the blanket and Quinn follows right after. The two begin kissing again as EZ rubs Quinn in a slow fashion and the length grows erect for a third time after two more minutes of playful kisses.

"Let's try something…" EZ says and before Quinn can ask what the boy is under the blankets and a warm sensation wraps around his length and begins to pump slowly up and down. "Holy tits that feels good as fuck." Quinn moans and EZ continues to suck and rub up and down Quinn's thighs. Quinn's moaning gets louder as the length goes deep in his friend's throat and Quinn begins to thrust his hips as he gets close. "EZ, I'm gonna-" EZ pulls his head back and then appears on top of Quinn with their mouths close. "Breathe in, breathe out. Think of something that doesn't turn you on. Control-"

Just then EZ's erection rubs up against Quinn's and the combination of the rubbing and EZ's sweet breath makes Quinn blow again all over EZ's belly.

"-Yourself…"

EZ sighs and Quinn blushes. "I'm sorry b-" He stops himself before saying brah as EZ smiles at him. "It's going to be a long night Quinn."

Before Quinn can ask him what he means the warm sensation is back on his length and Quinn's back to squirming like a fly in a spider web.

6

Sam is sitting outside. Somehow he managed to end up on EZ's porch after his long walk in the wrong direction. It was a little past one in the morning and Quinn had yet to come outside and make an appearance. Assuming he was still at the party.

Sam takes a sip of his water as a shadow steps onto the porch and sits next to him. "I'm glad you decided to come back."

Sam looks over at EZ and smiles. "Yeah. Have you seen Quinn?"

EZ nods. "He's upstairs asleep. I guess him and that Megan girl must have hit it off." Sam's face sinks and he looks away from EZ, but not fast enough for EZ to notice the look he made.

"Is something up Sam?"

"What the HELL is that supposed to mean EZ?" Sam stands up and throws his drink down. "You think you can just get in my head again like you did last week? You think I'm your fucking toy?"

"Where is this coming from?" EZ says in a lackadaisical manner, still sitting on the porch.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Sam looks around at all of the bystanders on the lawn and then grabs EZ and pulls him down the porch steps and to the side door into the garage. He slams the door and does a skim of the room before pushing EZ against the wall. "You took advantage of me. You touched me when I was down. You played with my fucking head."

EZ bites his lip and looks in Sam's eyes. "I did you a fucking favor. I taught you how your willy worked."

"NO. You didn't. You fucking made me another one of your little male pawns and you fucking took advantage of me. Ever since then I've been fucking crazy. I've been god damn psychotic."

"And what are you going to do about it?" Sam lets EZ go. "Hit me? You gonna get all your feelings out by fucking hit me Sam? You gonna mess me up real good until I'm begging for more? Just like last time? When after you busted your sad little nut you tried to beat me up out of guilt?"

Sam swallows and EZ doesn't break eye contact. "I made you realize what you fucking are. Don't get angry at me because you don't want to fucking accept it."

EZ tries to walk away but Sam grabs a trash bin and throws it across the garage. "I'M NOT FUCKING GAY."

The crash is loud and EZ turns to face Sam. His face is red from the anger and he's illuminated lightly in the dark from some unknown source that seems to be himself.

"Say it EZ. Say I'm not gay. Say you know."

EZ scoffs. "I cannot confirm or deny these accusations."

Sam grabs EZ and pushes him against the wall and then pushes him against it again, but EZ does something then. He grabs Sam's private and feels the erection there and then he smiles. "You think I don't recognize this for what it is? You think I don't know you just want this?"

Sam throws EZ on the floor. He begins to walk over and that's when he feels the liquid on his hand. He must have cut his hand when he threw the trash bin. Blood is dripping onto the garage floor.

"Shit. I'm bleeding." EZ jumps up and turns on the light, and then he brings Sam over to the sink in the corner and turns on the water. Sam pushes his hand timidly under the faucet and winces in pain.

"God doesn't like fags I guess." Sam jokes. It was funny, but EZ forgot to smile.

7

The room was dark when Quinn finally came to. His naked body was sticky and still wet as he pulled away the blanket which in itself was an ordeal. He stands up and grabs the towel on the door hook to wipe off his body. He then grabs his clothes and slowly begins to put them on, and trying to remember what-

_Holy fuck._

He rushes to put on his clothes and runs downstairs. He asks a random where EZ is and they point towards the door. More drunk random people outside say that he went in the garage.

Quinn rushes up to the door and peers in. The room is dark but he can make out two figures on the floor. Quinn tries to focus and doesn't really believe what he's seeing, and in a cloud of judgment he walks in.

8

Sam's hand is barely cut, but the blood that rushed out of the wound could have fooled anyone. EZ is carefully wrapping Sam's hand as the two sit on the cold garage floor.

"Look. I'm sorry for freaking out or whatever." Sam grunts.  
"Ain't no thang."

EZ smiles and Sam returns the gesture, and suddenly Sam is on top of his friend; the two begin kissing and sucking each other's tongues as EZ plays with the buckle on Sam's pants.

Sam's hunger is evident in the few final seconds that the garage light illuminates the two of them. EZ's shirt is over his head and Sam's is already across the floor. He finds Sam's hands in sensitive places as his pants are removed hastily.

The lights go off. The sensor no longer picking up the two boys in the dark. Sam lunges forward and assaults EZ's mouth with his tongue, sucking, slurping, feeling, moaning, the two's bodies pushing up against each other. Sam's length rubbing against EZ's. He can see Sam's face in the dim moonlight; eyes closed and cheeks aglow.

Sam flips EZ over and pulls his friend's ass up towards his crotch. Sam moans and then manages a gargle of words, "You think it'll be hard to push it in?..."

EZ knows exactly what Sam is referring to and lets out a sigh that turns into a short moan.

"Well… It won't be EZ."

9

Quinn busts into the garage and the light immediately cuts on. Sam and EZ are on the floor in doggy style position and Sam looks over at Quinn. "What the fuck dude!" Sam pulls up his boxers and EZ slowly stands – appearing to not care about being caught in the act.

"Get the fuck out of here Quinn!"

Quinn's mouth is agape and he begins to rub his eyes as EZ grabs his pants and shirt and leaves the room. "Wait! Eaze!" Sam facepalms as Quinn finally closes his mouth. "I was about to get laid dude, what the fuck!"

Quinn walks over to Sam who is still only wearing boxers and then says, "You were about to fuck a dude, brah. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I've had a little bit to drink and I-"  
"Bullshit. You and I both know you don't drink dude."

Sam flinches. "So what? I can do whoever I want. Just like you."

Sam puts his shirt on. "What's that supposed to mean brah?"  
"It means-" Sam pulls his shirt down over his body, "-that if I wanted to lose my virginity to a dude just like you lost yours to some whore then I can!"

Sam reaches down for his pants and heads to the door, Quinn grabs his arm.

"The only whore I did anything with is the same whore that you were just about to lose yourself with."

Sam looks back at Quinn and immediately begins laughing.

_What did I say that was funny?_ Quinn thinks to himself.

"Of course you did. Of course EZ molested you too. He played mind games with me and then played the same fucking games with you. And here I was thinking I was fucking special."

"You sure are cursing a lot tonight dude."  
"Suck my dick."

Sam throws his pants on the floor and looks at Quinn. Quinn looks perplexed as Sam grabs himself.

"Do it Quinn. You let him touch you, so now you touch me since you scared him off."

Quinn takes a step back and shakes his head. "Nah brah, I let him do it to me but I didn't do anything back to him. I can't."

"We're best friends. You scared away my fun for the night. Come on. We will never talk about it again. I swear that to you." Sam smiles and Quinn does too.

Quinn gets down on his knees and Sam drops his boxers as the lights in garage shut off once more. Quinn begins to lick up Sam's length and he lets out a soft moan. Quinn's in enticed and opens up his pants and pulls his own out and begins to massage it as Sam gets hard in his mouth. He begins to bob his head back and forth and then Sam grabs him and pushes him against the wall. Quinn's entrance is tight as Sam pushes two fingers in, punishing him the force.

The hunger is back in Sam. And the darkness hides their act as Sam intrudes his best friend's ass with two fingers. The boy moans loudly and then spreads his legs for Sam, letting him push inside further with a third finger. The hole is open enough and Sam slides out his fingers and slides in his erection. The two boys swoon and Sam leans forwards and kisses his best friend as his part goes deep into Quinn's tight hole. The boys moan together as Sam pumps himself in and out of Quinn and then uses his right hand to bring Quinn enjoyment in his region.

The room heats up as Sam gains speed and fucks Quinn harder and faster, making the boy drip blood on Sam's tip which drips onto Sam's sack when he pulls out.

The obscenity only extends from here though. Sam flips Quinn once more so the two are facing and picks him up, the two land on the floor as Sam continues to roughly pump in and out in and out of his best friend, moaning loudly as his friend lets out little noises and Sam can't control it as his legs buckle and his face heats up. The motion of their bodies and Quinn moaning 'keep going' 'don't fucking stop' is too much for Sam to handle and he boils up on the edge and suddenly there's a stream pushing from the tip and inside of Quinn. Sam feels his body go limp and he collapses on Quinn with a series of wet kisses and tiny nibbling. Quinn's load is all over both of the boy's stomachs and Quinn continues to kiss his best friend as the last voices of party-goers outside finally begin to go quiet.

"Again?..." Sam asks, needing more.  
"Again." Quinn responds, body ready.

10

EZ stands outside the garage and uses the band of his boxers to clean up the load sticking to his short pubic hair. Watching the two boys was definitely an experience, but he felt as though there was more fun to come for the three of them.

His father called a few days ago and asked if he and a few friends wanted to go and use the time share house in the mountains for a few weeks, and EZ told his father he would see if he could find anyone who would want to get away for a few weeks with him on a secluded mountain. As he peered into the garage he realized the hard part of finding the boys to have fun with was over; and the rest… well…

_That part was going to be EZ._

**Fin.**

* * *

**As always, sequel? ;)**


End file.
